Cardinal Sin
by irine18
Summary: After defeating Gruumm, Jack was ready for a life outside SPD. SPD had other plans.


Mars Colony, 10.20.2026

"Welcome to Menagerie, the newest Aquitian/Terran fusion restaurant here on Mars." The hostess greeted as she showed a couple to a table. She navigated the sea of tables in her stiletto pumps while fidgeting with her blond hair. The couple followed over awed by the tall ceilings and the hanging blue bubbles. Menagerie looked like a big blue ocean complete with dancing sea creatures hanging in the bubbles.

"I hope you have a great dinner, I recommend the seaweed salad." She said as the couple sat down. "You're waiter will be with you momentarily." As she walked away, she turned on her handset.

"Canary to Cardinal, subjects have sat down. Restaurant is full."

"Roger Canary, commencing mission." A waiter answered from his busing station. He walked over to the just seated table and greeted the couple. They looked like a picture perfect wealthy Martian couple. The woman wore a dusty red shift with immaculate nails. The gentleman had on a black pinstripe suit with a tie that could have easily cost 200 credits.

"Welcome to Menagerie, my name is Jack and it will be a pleasure to serve you." Jack took the folded swan napkins from the table and shook them out before laying them on the laps of his customers. "Our specials for the night are lobster and truffles baked in a puff pastry and the finest Kobe beef from Japan freshly delivered. Can I interest you in something to drink?"

The woman was about to speak when her partner interrupted, "We'll have a bottle of Dom Perignon." He laid his hand on hers, "We have a lot to celebrate tonight."

"Excellent sir, I'll be right back." Jack mumbled about pompous jackasses as he retrieved a bottle of champagne, two flutes, and an ice bucket. He was going to approach the table again but stopped and reached for a saber to bring with him.

"Sir, would you like me to do a saber opening?"

"Oh yes please!" The lady exclaimed.

Jack took the bottle and took off the cage that held the cork in. He slid the back of the saber against bottleneck and the neck and cork of the bottle came off with a spray of champagne. The former red ranger held the foaming bottle and bowed for the clapping audience. He took the glasses and poured a little of the champagne in each. Jack placed them in front of the customers for their inspection. "Show off" said the jewel in his ear.

"Is it to your liking?" He asked as the gentleman sipped from his glass.

"It'll do." Jack proceeded to pour more champagne in the glass when his hand slipped. Most of the liquid ended up on the man's lap.

"You imbecile, this suit is very expensive." He leapt up in outrage. Jack brought out a towel from his back and tried to dab at it. This further angered the guest.

"Sir, you should go to the bathroom before it stains." Jack directed his poor customer to the bathrooms and watched until he was gone.

"I thought he would never leave me alone," sighed the lady in the red dress. Jack bent down to fill her glass with champagne.

"Do you have it?" He asked. She reached into her purse and took out a perfume atomizer.

"This is the latest formula. Get it back to Earth and I'll contact SPD with any further developments." She whispered. Jack slipped it into his pocket and left the table. He strode to the front of the restaurant and activated his headset. "Canary, mission accomplished. Let's get out of here, babe."

He approached the hostess' station and talked to the same blonde hostess who signaled him. They pretended to argue a bit about the champagne situation and headed back to the kitchens. They didn't stop arguing until they were out the back door and into a black sedan that was parked in the back alley.

"That was an easy one," he said as he poured himself a scotch. He poured one for his partner and gave it to her.

"You know they're not all going to be like that. You were chosen for your fighting skills and you're powers." She replied.

"I know, but I'm still glad I'm working with you."

"Are you hitting on me, Jack Landors?"

"Of course I am, Ally, how can I resist?" They cuddled in the back of the limo as they were driven back to the spaceport.

"Oh Jack, Z called again. She wants to know what you're up to."

"Damn, what did you say?"

"I told her that you were negotiating the opening of a branch of our charity on Mars Colony. The specs on the deal will be available to you when we meet up with Piggy. But you should really see you're friends. They're starting to get suspicious again."

"Okay, I'll pay them a visit when we get back. There are other things at SPD I have to take care of too." Jack fiddled with the atomizer in his pocket. "Can you believe that we have a sample of the most powerful liquid fuel sitting right here in my hand?"

"Yes I can, now don't go blowing up the car. We haven't replaced the last car you wrecked yet."

"Yes, ma'am, but that was not my fault, how was I to know that I can't phase a whole car through a wall?"

"You're so cute, Jack."

They arrived at the spaceport and boarded a shuttle home to Earth.

To be continued…


End file.
